WTF! How did THIS happen! A Death Note Story
by Tenshi-Oro-Kun
Summary: L and Light are happily married and they have their two wonderful kids, Mello and Matt. Life couldn't get any better...but it could get a lot crazier... LXLight yaoi, AU, and possibly mpreg in later chapters.


**WTF!!!! How did ****THIS**** happen?! ****~A Death Note story ~**

**Chapter 1 ~ **_**Honey, I'm Home!!**_

"Mommy!!! Matt keeps hogging the games!!! Tell him to let me play!!!" Mello whined as he ran into the kitchen.

L turned around to see his son run towards him with tears in his eyes. L bent down and hugged him, "Mello Sweetie, you know how much your brother loves his games, why don't you help mommy cook dinner?" He suggested. Mello's face lit up almost instantly.

"Okay!" Mello said with a big smile on his face. L smiled back and he pulled out a large bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the table. Mello watched impatiently as his mother started pulling random ingredients out of the fridge, "Mommy?" Mello asked.

"Yes, Dear?" L replied.

"What are we making?" Mello asked.

L smiled at him, "Well, what do _you_ want to make tonight?"

Mello thought for a moment,"Hmmmmm . . .CHOCOLATE CAKE!!"

L laughed. He was proud that his son had a love for sweets. "You know, you're father won't be too happy about this." L told Mello as he pulled a box of cake mix and frosting out of the cupboard, "You know he doesn't like sweets".

Mello grinned, "Well, he's just gonna have to deal with it tonight", he said as he opened the broom closet to get his apron. He carefully put on the pink, frilly, homemade apron that L had hand sewn for him. L already had his apron on. His was white with a pink and black trim and on the front it read, "World's Greatest Mom".

They prepared the cake mix and put it in the oven. In less than five minutes, the whole kitchen smelled better than a bakery. Mello anxiously watched the cake in the oven while L started to clean up. After twenty minutes, the timer buzzed and L took the cake out of the oven, Mello followed him like a little lost puppy all the way to the table. He flipped the cake on to a plate and handed Mello a spatula and a can of frosting, "Have fun." He said playfully to his son as he started to set the table.

L heard the front door open, " Honey, I'm home!!!" Light shouted as he walked into the kitchen. L turned around to greet his husband with a hug and a kiss.

"DADDY!!!" Mello yelled happily as he ran towards his father with open arms. Light opened his arms and locked Mello in a tight embrace. "I helped mommy make dinner!" Mello said proudly as he pointed to the cake on the table. Light looked over at the chocolatey _thing_ that he would have to eat soon.

"Chocolate cake again, Sweetheart?" Light said as he took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack behind him. He looked at L with pleading eyes, as if to say,"_Please, if you loved me, you wouldn't make me eat that."_L ignored him and started to cut the cake.

L placed a peice of cake on everyone's plate, "Mello? Can you go get Matt, please?" Mello got up from the table and ran up the stairs, whithin minutes, he was back downstairs, out of breath with Matt behind him. The boys sat at the table and immeadiatly started eating.

"So how was your day, Light-Kun?" L asked as he took a bite out of his cake.

Light stabbed his cake with his fork, " It was fine. Matsuda was a little annoying as usual but thank kir- I mean . . .god . . . " Light paused for a moment, " thank god, I didn't have to deal with him all day".

"Did you get you're new assistant yet?" L asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Light reluctantly took a bite out of his cake, sooner or later he would have to eat it anyway, "I'm supposed to be meeting with him tomorrow. Hopefully after he starts helping me at the office, I'll have more time to be home with you." Light said quietly. L smiled at him.

"MATT!!! STOP IT!!" Mello screeched. L and Light looked over at Matt and Mello. Matt had stuck a huge glob of frosting in Mello's neat, blonde hair. Matt laughed as he continued to throw cake at his brother. Mello threw the cake right back at Matt and then, a full-fledged cake war started.

Light stood up and banged both of his fists on the table, "BOTH OF YOU! STOP RIGHT NOW, I WANT YOU TO MARCH YOURSELVES UP THOSE STAIRS AND GET CLEANED UP! I BETTER NOT HAVE TO COME UP THERE!" Mello and Matt scurried up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. Light sat down and sighed. _Why is my family so crazy?_

L laughed, "Wow, Light-Kun" Light looked over at his hysterical wife. He smiled as he picked up his plate and smashed the remaining cake into his wife's face.


End file.
